The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Currently most computerized assisted or autonomous driving systems are designed to be deployed in the developed economy markets, such as the American, European or Japanese markets, where there are long histories of wide spread use of private motor vehicles and associated large population of experienced drivers, as well as strictly enforced codified traffic laws. These systems tend to mimic an idealized rule, following a risk averse driving style. Introducing computerized assisted or autonomous driving systems that follow standard conservative US driving practices, into emerging or under developed economy markets will likely create chaos in the roads of these emerging or under developed economy markets, since drivers in some of the emerging or under-developed economy markets may not adhere to the same driving style. In fact, current computerized assisted or autonomous driving systems, designed with a risk averse driving style may have difficulty navigating some of the most straight forward stop signs in developed markets with large populations of experienced drivers, because these systems tend to fail to nudge the vehicles forward in a manner that is convincing to the other cars when multiple cars are waiting. Further, all streets are not equally safe for road users: public spaces may present more or less risk to car users for personal or property crimes, affecting how drivers use these roads, and maneuver their cars on them.